


Jace Tries Tea

by WritingIsLoveAndLife



Series: The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace is Adorably Clueless, Jace is Obsessed With Hot Chocolate, M/M, Simon Introduces Him to Tea, That's literally all this is, simon is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsLoveAndLife/pseuds/WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Worried about his boyfriend's health due to his hot chocolate obsession, Simon uses the next installment of Jace's Mundane education to introduce him to another hot beverage for when hot chocolate isn't a suitable option: tea





	Jace Tries Tea

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello again, everyone! I’m back with another part of my series called “The Monotonously Mundane Education of Jace Herondale.” I want to thank everyone who has read the first three installments. This fandom has been so supportive, and I’m very grateful.
> 
> In this installment, Simon builds on his accidental success introducing Jace to hot chocolate in my earlier story “First Impressions,” by introducing Jace to another hot beverage: tea.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. The series was created for television by Ed Decter, based on the books by Cassandra Clare, and airs on Freeform/ABC Spark. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to hone my writing skills.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

If Simon were honest, his accidental success of introducing Jace to hot chocolate had spiraled completely out of control. Jace had several cups of the beverage a day, even preferring it over suitable alternatives such as water or milk at meal times.

 

‘ _ I’ve created a monster’ _ Simon groans internally, as he watches his boyfriend down the dregs of his fifth cup of the day.

 

“Angel?” Simon says gently. “Maybe you should take it easy on the hot chocolate for the rest of the day?”

 

“Why?” Jace asks, confused. “Hot chocolate is awesome!”

 

“I know it is, Angel,” Simon laughs. “But that’s your fifth cup of the day. It’s not considered good for  _ anyone _ to drink that much of it.”

 

Jace cradles the cup, looking forlorn. “But…”

 

“I know, I know, Angel,” Simon says gently. “You’re not a Mundane, but you  _ are _ my boyfriend and I care about what happens to you. You don’t have to stop drinking hot chocolate, but maybe just tone it down, a little?”

 

“Okay,” Jace agrees finally. “But if I can’t drink hot chocolate at every meal, what will I drink instead?”

 

Simon thinks, quickly running through all the suggestions for a replacement. ‘ _ He already drinks water, when needed. Milk, as far as he’s concerned is only good in hot chocolate, might have to change that soon. Coffee wouldn’t be bad, but he’d get completely wired. Let’s see, what else is there?” _

 

And that’s when it strikes him.

 

“Don’t worry about that, Angel,” he says finally, grinning. “I have something in mind.”

 

“And that grin means I’m not going to like this, am I?” Jace inquires.

 

“Just wait and see, Angel,” Simon laughs. “Wait and see.”

***

That afternoon, Simon leads Jace to their usual cafe, where Jace had previously indulged in several gourmet hot chocolates.

 

“Sunshine?” Jace asks. “Why are we here? I thought you said I had to stop drinking hot chocolate so much?”

 

“I did,” Simon agrees. “But cafe’s don’t only serve hot chocolate, you know?’

 

“They don’t?” Jace asks confused.

 

“No, Angel,” Simon laughs. “Come on, let me show you.”

 

Despite Jace’s hesitance, he follows Simon inside.

 

***

When they enter the cafe, they’re immediately greeted by the barista.

“Simon, Jace!” he says happily. “The usual, I presume?”

“Not today, Logan,” Simon says, with a shake of his head. “I’m on a mission to try and introduce Jace to another hot beverage for when he can’t drink hot chocolate.”

“So, what’ll it be?” Logan asks.

“Let’s do two orders of orange pekoe tea,” Simon decides. “Bag out for now, we’ll steep it later.”

“Coming right up,” Logan nods. “Go take a seat, I’ll bring it over.”

“Thanks, Logan,” Simon nods.

Simon and Jace sit at their usual spot, a counter that looks out into the city. Simon looks over at his boyfriend, noting that he looks decidedly nervous.

He reaches over, grasping Jace’s hand. “It’ll be okay, Angel. Have I steered you wrong in your Mundane education, so far?”

“Well… no,” Jace admits. “Social media was debatable, though.”

“Point taken, Angel,” Simon laughs. “Just trust me, if you like hot chocolate, I think you’ll like this too.”

“If you say so,” Jace agrees, although he doesn’t sound at all convinced.

 

***

“Here you go, guys,” Logan says cheerfully, as he sets down two steaming mugs in front of them. “Let me know how you like it, Jace.”

“Will do, Logan,” he tells the barista, as he looks at the mug curiously. 

“Thanks, Logan,” Simon nods.

Logan leaves them to it, and Jace takes the opportunity to address his curiosity.

“Is tea just hot water, Sunshine?” he asks. “You could’ve just said it was hot water, you know?”

“Oh, Angel,” Simon laughs. “That was precious. Watch me, okay?”

Jace does. He watches as Simon takes the small bag on the side, and dips it into the water. He watches the water change colour and he even watches Simon take a sip.

“Ah, that hits the spot,” he sighs. “You want to try, Angel?”

Jace answers by taking the bag on the side of his mug and dipping it. Once the water begins to change colour, he looks at Simon.

“Try it now,” his boyfriend encourages him. “If you don’t like it, you can add milk or sugar to it. Sometimes people even add both. And if you don’t like it after that, I’ll buy you the largest, most gourmet hot chocolate this place offers in apology.”

That’s all the encouragement Jace needs to take a tentative sip.

“It’s good,” he says finally. “Not as good as hot chocolate, but I can live with this.”

“I’m glad, Angel,” Simon beams at him. “And there are so many different flavours of tea, so you can always try something different, if you want to.”

“Good to know,” Jace nods, sipping at his mug with more enthusiasm now.

Simon laughs, and sets to work on his own mug too, knowing that this has been another successful day in his boyfriend’s Mundane education.

Hopefully he won’t get too obsessed this time, though.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! I'd love to hear your feedback. Comments and Kudos feed my creativity.
> 
> If you have any requests for what Simon should introduce Jace to, let me know! I'll add them to the list.
> 
> So far, the list includes (in no particular order):  
> *Amusement Parks  
> *Hanukkah  
> *Memes  
> *Ice Skating  
> *Netflix  
> *Comic Books  
> *Star Wars
> 
> So feel free to add any more suggestions you have!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> WritingIsLoveAndLife


End file.
